izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
15 Days At Camp
Chapter One I sat by the lake, staring up at the night sky. My breath came out in thick white clouds. I was taking part in a Skool camping trip for the fifth and sixth graders. The Earth moon shone brightly on the lake. I was so homesick. A cool, wet substance flowed down my cheeks and I realized I was crying. A shadow fell on me. I don't look behind me, I already know who it is. I feel him put his jacket over my back. It was pretty cold, but he didn't have to give me his jacket. "You're homesick, aren't you, Kat?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes. That's Irk right there." I pointed up to my home planet. He sat down and wrapped his arm around me. "I like you, Kat, and I'll do everything in my power to help you." "I wanna go home. Will you help with my Voot Cruiser repairs when this camping trip is over." "To be honest, I don't want you to leave." He blushed lightly. I want you to stay here with me on Earth." "But I miss my home and I wanna go back." I leaned against him and started crying. "I don't want to stay on Earth. I wanna go home." He pulled me a little closer and squeezes my shoulders gently. "It'll be okay, I promise. I don't mean this to be mean or anything but...but I don't want your Voot Cruiser to get fixed. I don't want you to go back..." "That's how you feel, huh?" I pushed him off. "You know what? If you don't care about me enough to help, then that's just great! Maybe I don't want your help!" I raced into the cabin and slammed the door. "Kat?" a familiar voice asked. "What's your problem?" I stomped over to my bed and climbed up the ladder. "Your stupid brother is..." "Is what? Totally crazy?" "I hate him! He was always hitting on me, always pretending to care about me, but he doesn't! I want you to rip his head off!" I would have done it myself, but I've never been very strong. "Try to get your mind off of it. I'm in the middle of the Hellfire Peninsula and--" "Wait, where'd you get the computer?" "It turns out MYA had a laptop and my Game Slave in her head. Now go to sleep and don't bother me!" She's so nice to me one second, but when she finally does realize tha she is, she always goes back to her normal, creepy self. I climbed into bed and covered up, trying so hard to stop thinking about the real world. Chapter Two "WAKE UP!" I roll out of bed and hit the wooden floor with a loud thud. "What time is it, MYA?" I asked. "Almost six o'clock!" I reached for my holographic device I made for disguising myself. "WAKE UP, GAZ!" MYA shouts. "WAKEY MAKEY LEMON SHAKEY!" Gaz sat up and gave MYA a curious look. "I'm awake now! Shut up!" Gaz got out of bed and changed into her regular everyday dress. The door swung open. Dib was in the doorway, panting. "Hurry up!...It's almost time...for breakfast." "We could have been in the middle of changing, Dib," Gaz growled at her brother. "Oh, yeah, sorry." I looked up at Dib. "Get out right now. I don't want you here, you've hurt me enough." "Look, Kat, I'm sorry," he apologized. "You think that's just going to fix it, huh? It's not, now go!" "I didn't mean to hurt you, honest! I just...it's just...I mean..." "You know how sensitive I am!" I glared and ran at him. Gaz pulled me backwards. "What are you doing?" I demanded. "I'm going to rip that jerk's head off!" "Not today," Gaz said. "You can't risk getting in trouble on the second day of camp. We still have two weeks left." "No, no, NO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I kicked Gaz and she let go just long enough to let me to get away. I grabbed the front of Dib's shirt. "Let...me..go!" I commanded. "I don't think that's going to happen!" I slammed him against to floor. I took off his glasses and launched them at the wall. "Just let me go! I won't tell anyone! Just please let me go!" "I said no!" I punched him across the face a few times. "I think I've had enough...I'm sorry..." "Not sorry enough to avoid doing it!" I got up and slammed my foor down on his chest and gave him a powerful kick in the side. "I think you just broke one of my ribs..." "Me too! But right now, just be grateful that I'm not going to kill you!" Dib started coughing violently so I lifter my foot. He rolded onto his stomach, lifted himself to a kneeling position, and blood spilled out of his mouth. "Wow, Kat," Gaz commented. "You're pretty powerful." "Of course I am," I replied. "I guess I underestimated you." "Plenty of people do. It's proba--" I was cut off by a punch to the face. "Thought I was down, didn't you?" Dib challenged. I spat out the blood that I tasted in my mouth. "You would have stayed down if you knew what was good for you." He attempted to punch me again, but I dodged. "It's not that easy to hit me when I'm not off-guard!" I landed a hard blow on his stomach and he went down. "Are you down ''this ''time?" "I thought you were against violence." "I am usually! And I asked you a question! Are you down now?" Dib nodded. "Yes." "Good. And are you going to hurt ever again me like you did last night?" "No, I swear!" I looked over at Gaz. "Can I make a finishing move?" Gaz gave me a nod of approval. "As long as you don't kill him. That would get you in some serious trouble." I took out a knife and sliced it across his stomach and blood soaked his shirt. "And you will tell ''no one, ''got it?" Dib nodded vigorously. "I promise, I promise!" "That's good, because if you do..." I put the knife gently against his throat and moved it across, leaving a slight cut, not deep enough for it to kill. Gaz pointed at Dib. "How are you going to explain that to anyone?" "I have an idea. I'm an excellent liar, remember? You're the only one who can see through the lies I tell." Category:Stories